criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Exhibition of Murder
An Exibiton of Murder is the 8th case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the 8th case of Stanford Bay and the third case of Old Coast, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot The player and Hasuro went to the Stanford Bay museum to give protection to mayor Joe Warren. Just after their arrival, Joe rushed towards them and told them a women just collapsed on the floor inside the museum. The player and Hasuro then went to investigate the spot and found out the women was dead. Assuming its a murder, They sent the body to Allan and start their investigation. In Chapter 1, Allan told the team he found a poison in the victims body that is very rare, but dangerously effective; which is often used by secret agents and criminals who insert the poison with a very thin needle and the victim dies before even understanding anything almost instantly. The team asked Mayor Joe Warren about the murder, who said the victim was a journalist named Annanya Mishra who often took interviews of him. During the investigation, the team flagged victim's daughter victims daughter; Anita Mishra, as a suspect. Who cried after hearing the news and said her mother was everything to her and without her, her life is nothing now. Then the team added victim's colleague, Andrew Sebastian as a suspect, who was friends with the victim and was saddened upon hearing about the victim's death. He led the team to Annanya's working space. After searching it, the team found out the victim was dating someone named Edmund Daley, who also got sad after hearing the news and said he needed some time to grieve. Back in the station, while the player and Hasuro were recapping their progress, Manny told them she found out who killed the victim. In Chapter 2, Manny explained while the player and Hasuro were investigating, she checked the CCTV footage of the museum and saw a masked and hooded figure pricking the victim with a very thin needle without her realising and After looking closely, she saw the killer put the museum in a trash can in front of the museum entrance and discovered that the killer is left handed. The team searched the trash can in front of the museum entrance where the found the needle; and sent it to Phillip, who figured out the killer eats crackers. Later, the team found out the victim was meeting with philosopher Richard Cremlin recently. who said the victim was meeting him because she had shown interest in his research. Then the team found out Annanya was in a relationship with both Andrew Sebastian and Edmund without them knowing about each other. after asking them about it, they said they eventually found out it and started saying how the victim broke their hearts. The team then found out Annanya indirectly said negative things about Joe Warren on during his interiew and made him nervous. After being asked about it, Joe said the negative things said about him are false and the victim said those things on perpose so people think about him the negative way. While the team were recapping, Andrew Tyson reported that someone is at the station yelling something about the victim. In Chapter 3, the one yelling about the victim turned out to be Anita Mishra, who wanted to see her mother's body once before attepting suicide. The team managed to convince Anita not to suicide and went along with the investigation, and soon found out a hate letter sent to the victim; from Anita. She explained she wanted to study psychology in university but her mother forced her to take Journalism. Though she was angry because of that, she acceptedit and told the team she would not kill her mother because of that. Later, the team found out the victim was flirting with Richard Cremlin, who said that the victim tried to seduce him while acting to show interest in his research, which was extreamly frustating for him. The team kept on investigating and after enough investigation the team found enough evidence to arrest Edmund Daley for the murder. Edmund admitted to the crime without denying involvement, saying his messenger said he has nothing to hide. When the team asked why ge murdered Annanya, Edmund said he had been getting messages that led him to the 'path of truth', which opened his eyes. The messenger gave him a few tasks to complete and gave him the necessary things to execute them. And one of those tasks was to kill Annanya. So Edmund grew close to her and dated her, stung her with the needle before she went to the museum and after she reached the museum and killed her. When asked to reveal the Identity of his messenger, Edmund said he only guided him to the knowledge of truth and he knew nothibg else about him. Judge Olive sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Murder Details *''Victim'':Annanya Mishra (collapsed dead during the museum exhibition) *''Murder Weapon'': Needle. *''Killer'': Edmund Daley. Suspects Suspect Profile *this suspect eats crackers. *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect watches 'Stanford Bay News'. *This suspect wears a museum badge. *This suspect Suspect Profile *this suspect is left handed *This suspect watches Stanford Bay news. *This suspect eats crackers. *This suspect has green eyes. *This suspect Suspect Profile *this suspect eats crackers. *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect reads Stanford Bay news. *This suspect has green eyes. *This suspect wears a museum badge Suspect Profile *this suspect eats crackers. *This suspect wears a museum badge *This suspect watches SFB news *This suspect *This suspect Suspect Profile *this suspect watches Stanford Bay news *This suspect eats Crackers. *This suspect wears a museum bage *This suspect *This suspect Quasi Suspects Suspect Profile *this suspect *This suspect *This suspect Killers Profile *The killer eats Crackers *The killer is Left handed. *The killer watches Stanford Bay news *The killer wears a museum badge *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Old Coast